Lily Flower
by Rainbow Raven Snapple
Summary: If only Severus could understand her love for James...
1. Mudblood

He saw her walking along the circle of the lake with Potter. She stopped and gave him a long passionate kiss before running over to Severus, who she had just spotted. James watched carefully from the shore, wondering if Snivellus was more than a bit jealous.

"Sev! I was wondering where you were! I saw James while he was walking around the lake and he said he wanted to have a quick chat with me." she said happily.

"It seemed like Potter was thinking of a bit more than a chat." he muttered angrily. Her face fell.

"Sev- James is nice to me now. He's honestly quite the gentlemen." she said blushing.

"Yeah, forcing you to snog him all the time is a very polite thing to do."

"I am not forced! I enjoy kissing James! Don't be so jealous!" she huffed

"I'm not jealous!" he yelled

"Oh, why? One of your death eater friends shagging you?" she hollared back at him.

"Don't say that about them! They'll kill you!"

"Is that a threat Severus? Because I'm sure your one of them!"

"I am! I'm one of his favorites" he said, pulling up his sleeve to show her the mark. She almost fainted seeing such an evil thing on Sev. Lucius came up to him, greatly impressed by Snape's bold showing.

"So how does it fell Evans. Scared?" Malfoy purred

"Not of a slimy git no." she directed towards Severus.

"You should be- _Mudblood._" he said, looking straight into her green eyes.

She instantly backed away, hurt so badly, she could hardly keep from falling. A tear slipped down her face, soon joined by others. James ran over, just in time for the death eaters to retreat.

"I'll kill them!" he said with intensity.

"No you won't." she said calmly. And he didn't. Insted he just held his girlfriend in his arms as she sobbed and sobbed until all that was left was whimpers.

"Lily you'll always have me. I'll never hurt you. I'll never leave you. I'm here forever." he said simply.

"I love you James." she said hugging him tightly.

"I love you to Lily flower." he said smiling into her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Short but sweet- like a cupcake! <strong>

**L. **


	2. Regrets

"Come on Lily, we better get going. It's getting late…"

James patted her back gently and helped her up. She cried even harder now.

"I d-don't w-want people to-o see m-me like thi-is" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's okay Lily. What he said to you- it was pretty hurtful. People will understand when they find out why you're crying. You're tough Lily Flower. You really are. Standing up to Snivillus like that- you got some girl power!" He answered light-heartedly, trying to make her laugh a little. As they stumbled back to the cozy Gryfindor common room, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Snape laughing miserably with his "friends".

He wanted to cry. Severus just laughed along though with his cruel friends though, as they commented on the look on Lily's face when she saw his dark mark.

"She almost fainted ya 'know? Her eyes kinda rolled back in 'er head!" Evan Rosier showed, pretending to stumble backwards. Bellatrix was suddenly beside him.

"Oh did they? So, little Snapey got a little courage. Are you going to run after her? Oh, he wants to…" she cackled, her black curly hair dangling in her eyes. Severus glared at her.

"No? Okay. I guess we'll find out when someone is missing from their bed…"she taunted as Snape swatted at her. She ran ahead of them, swinging around a corner, disappearing from sight.

"I hate her."

"I think she's hot." commented Rudolphus. The group of boys looked at him.

"Whatever. I think we should celebrate!" said Lucius proudly as they walked down a long flight of stairs.

"I feel sick … I think I should just go to bed…" he suggested, hurrying in front of them before they could object.

"Do you think he really-"Rosier started before Lucius put his hand up royally.

"We'll see where his allegiance stands very soon." he ended, because they were now in the common room where the giant squid was banging on the windows.

James decided just to pick her up instead of having her lean heavily on his now sore left shoulder. She giggled at first, but then it turned into gurgling and more tears.

"Animi." he told the fat lady. She smiled when she saw him holding his sad girlfriend.

"Very nice of you to help someone finally. Come on in."

He laid her down on a couch in the warm common room and started to retreat towards the portrait door.

"James. Can you try and find me some pumpkin pasties?" she asked, knowing he was probably going to find some food.

"Sure." he replied as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks." she concluded sniffley, curling herself into a ball.

Severus looked around nervously, before creeping towards the dungeon door. Lucius was awake, but that was unknown to Snape, who continued on his night quest.

He paused in front of the painting that he knew was the door. He knew this only from walking Lily back to the Gryfindor tower, when she was sick or lonely. The woman in the painting was sleeping.

"Psst. Hello? Wake up!" The fat lady jerked awake.

"What are you doing awake this time of night? You're not in Gryfindor! Don't make me get Mr. Filch, I can sing pretty high and loud you know… "

"Wait! I just was at Hagrid's hut looking at his new dog." he made up, remembering Lily telling him all about cute little Fang.

"Oh really? I quite like Rubeus, oh whatever you can go… Just don't take too long!" she commanded as the portrait swung open.

"James?" he heard Lily question.

"No, just Sev." he answered. She shot up from her comfortable spot on the couch and glared at him, pulling her wand out of her pocket and pointing it at him.

"How did you get in here!" she demanded, her vulnerable state halted.

"Well the fat lady isn't the brightest painting in the castle. I just wanted to say sorry Lily. I'm really, really, sorry I called you a Mud- that I mean. "

"Get out of here you greasy death eater before I make you." she threatened, standing tall. He fell to his knees and pounded his fists on the gold and crimson carpet, tears dribbling down his face in a steady stream.

"I'm so sorry! You don't understand though, I'm special now Lily! I have friends! And I'm a Slytherin for God's sake! None of us were ment to be good. I want to be different from everyone! Don't you to? It sets me apart, makes me feel powerful! If you would just leave that foul git Potter and spend more time with me maybe you could feel this way too!" he sobbed, grabbing on to her leg.

"If you're looking for recruits you're in the wrong place. Leave. _now._" she growled through her teeth.

"You filthy little snake get up!" she kicked at him. He just took the blow thankfully though.

"I deserve it Lily. I'm sorry and I love you Lily, oh how I love you. Your eyes are so beautiful- they remind me of-"

"I DON'T BLOODLY CARE! GET OFF ME AND GO BEFORE I JINX YOU!" she bellowed, kicking him harder this time so he let go of her leg. Right on time James arrived. James instinctively grabbed his wand and yelled

"FLIPENDO!" shooting Snivillus backwards into the door, that slowly started to open when he hit it.

"What's going on?" asked a groggy Sirius appearing next to Lily. He noticed she was shaking and asked her if she was okay.

"No." she answered simply as she tearfully ran towards the girl's dormitories.

"Will you help me put him outside?" he said, pointing to a still Severus.

"Course mate." he yawned

For some laughs they put a hover charm on his wand, so when he tried to grab it he would have to jump really high to get it. The two best friends, being the mischievous teens they were, also stole his robs, and left him half naked on the shore of the lake for pleasant memories of James snogging Lily.


End file.
